Saturday Detention
by detaildiva92
Summary: 6 strangers in saturday detention but there is a twist troy loves sharpay sharpay loves troy gabby loves troy too it's gonna be an interesting day!


_"Ugh how did i end up here" _i wondered as i saw the ground moving slowly while mom drove across it,_ "how did i end up here" _i kept saying it to myself till my head hurt.

My thought was inturupted by my mothers voice, "gabriella we're here" my eyes rolled all the way to the back of my head, i picked up my bag and kissed mom's cheek before shuting the car door behind me. "You have your cell phone if anything happens call me" mom said though the window of the car. I smiled and turned heading up the stairs to the one thing i was trying to avoid.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to steal the mascots uniform" troy said looking at his bestfriend chad, chad just shrugged his shoulders not the answer troy was looking for. "

I'll tell you who those dumb ass eagles why do i ever listen to you" again chad had no answer he was way too busy stuffing his face with chips. "CHAD!" troy said as he grabbed the chips from him. "i'm eatting" chad said still trying to swallow what he had in his mouth. "ugh" troy said rolling his eyes as he parked his car in the parking lot and headed up those same dreaded stairs gabriella just headed up.

"now sit still boi" sharpay said talking to her dog as she walked towards those stairs both troy and gabriella had walked up minutes ago. "thanks for waiting" ryan said walking towards sharpay struggling with bags. "oh be careful ryan you almost dropped boi's carrying case" ryan rolled his eyes "god forbid" sharpay glared at ryan as boi barked "good boi" sharpay began walking up the stairs "come ryan boi can't be without his case and bottled water look at him he looks parched" ryan eyed the dog closely "actually he looks like a dog" sharpay sighed and flipped her hair back and continued up the stairs.

i sat down and sighed reaching into my bag to pull off my i-pod and turned it up drowning out everyone and thing around me.

It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through

Going  
Coming  
Thought I heard a knock(Whose there, No one?)  
Thinking that (I deserve it)  
Now I realized  
That I really didn't know.

If you didn't notice  
You mean everything (quickly I'm learning)  
To love again (all I know is)  
I will be OK.

(Chorus)

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
Oh yeah (It'll All get better in time)  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve too  
Oooh(It'll all get better in time)

(Verse)

I could of turned on the TV  
Without something that would remind me  
Was it all that easy?  
To just put us out your feeling

If I'm dreaming  
Don't wanna to let it (hurt my feelings)  
But that's the past (I believe it)

And I know that, time will heal it

If you didn't notice  
Well you mean everything (quickly I'm learning)  
Oooh turn up again (All I know is)  
I will be ok

(Chorus)

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
Oooh yeah (It'll all get better in time)  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve too oooooh(It'll all get better in time)

(Bridge)

Since there's no more you and me (No more you and me)  
This time I let you go so I can be free  
And Live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is  
I'll be fine without you  
Yes I Will

(Chorus)

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
Oooh(It'll all get better in time)  
Even though I really loved you  
I'm gonna smile cos I deserve too yes I do(It'll all get better in time)

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
yeah Ooooh oooooh (It'll all get better in time)  
Even though I really loved you  
Going to smile cos I deserve too Ooooooh (It'll all get better in time...)

i finished up the song, i quickly wiped away a tear that sneaked out that song hit me so hard the lyrics never made me feel good they were written for a broken heart little did i know the guy who did this to me was heading up the stairs right now, and along with the slut who stole him from me. It was going to be an interesting day!


End file.
